Software languages may be categorized as “dynamic languages” or “static languages”. A fundamental characteristic of dynamic languages is that they lack a type system. Furthermore, dynamic languages often have dependencies regarding what other dynamic language programs should have run before initiation of the subject dynamic language program. For instance, suppose there was a dependency that program A was to first run, followed by program B. The completion of program A is a dependency from program A. If program B is to be run again, program A should be again run before the second instance of program B begins.
Execution of a dynamic language program may be performed under different circumstances. For instance, such a program might be run during runtime, when the program has actually been deployed. The program might also be run prior to runtime, during authoring time, in order to facilitate authoring.